In casino halls, an amusement machine (e.g., a slot machine) has been recently equipped with an apparatus for taking thereinto banknotes or bar-code tickets. When a banknote is taken thereinto, an accounting operation is performed by a banknote processing device. Meanwhile, when a bar-code ticket is taken thereinto, an accounting operation is performed by a bar-code ticket processing apparatus. Specifically, in the accounting operation of a bar-code ticket, it is sometimes required to manage image data of a bar-code ticket used by a patron. In addition, it has been recently required for an apparatus for reading image data of sheets (hereinafter referred to as “sheet processing apparatus”) to process a large number of sheets at a high speed. For example, it has been required for a sheet processing apparatus to correctly read image data of several hundreds of sheets per minute.
Such a sheet processing apparatus is disclosed in JP7-244702A, JP10-269399A, and U.S. Pat. No. 7,201,320.
JP7-244702A discloses a sheet processing apparatus that reads image data of only one surface of each sheet, and transmits the image data to an external device. The external device stores the image data transmitted from the sheet processing apparatus. With the use of the stored image data, the external device performs various processes such as management of the sheets and/or judgment of validity thereof.
However, the sheet processing apparatus disclosed in JP7-244702A has the following problem. Namely, since this sheet processing apparatus reads image data of only one surface of each sheet, when all the front (reverse) surfaces of the sheets placed on a hopper unit do not face upward (downward), image data of the reverse (front) surface have to be read again. Alternatively, when the sheets to be placed on the hopper unit are manually operated by an operator such that all the front (reverse) surfaces of the sheets face upward (downward), such an operation imposes a larger burden on the operator.
On the other hand, JP10-269399A discloses a sheet processing apparatus including sensors provided above and below a transportation path, whereby image data of both surfaces of sheets transported therethrough can be read. Since this sheet processing apparatus can read image data of both surfaces of the sheets, even when all the front (reverse) surfaces of the sheets do not face upward (downward), it is not necessary to reread the image data, thereby reducing the burden imposed on the operator.
However, the sheet processing apparatus disclosed in JP10-269399A has the following problem. Namely, unless the sheets are oriented in the same direction (upright or inverted), it is difficult to manage the image data transmitted to an external device. If a mechanism for conforming the directions of sheets is provided on the apparatus, the structure of the apparatus is complicated and enlarged, resulting in increase of manufacturing cost. In addition, similarly to JP7-244702A, when the sheets to be placed are manually operated by an operator such that the all the sheets are oriented in the same direction, such an operation imposes a larger burden on the operator.
That is to say, it is difficult for the conventional techniques to solve the above problems, i.e., to correctly transmit the image data of sheets to the external device at a high speed.